cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Soviet Empire
|avgstrength = 2,370.243 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = }} The Soviet Empire TSE is a small alliance on the Aqua sphere. March 8th 2011 But Not OPERATIONAL Yet. The Soviet Empire TSE is a newly established and Soon To Be growing Aqua sphere alliance, based on the Russian Soviet Empire of 1721-1992. It would consider itself neutral in most international affairs and only seeks continued stable growth and prosperity And Peace. The Soviet Empire TSE shall as one be a united and sovereign state, governed by the President And Prime Minister and the Ministers. The Russian/Soviet/German State shall promote national growth, inter-alliance friendship and the security and protection of the Empire Members. ' '''Alliance Based Off Of': * The Russian Empire * Soviet Union * The German Empire * Global Communist Union 'History' History Coming Soon 'Government' The Soviet Empire government is a Semi-Presidential system run by a president and a prime minister. While the President of The Soviet Empire is the head of state the Prime Minister is the head of government / council chairman. However the council makes final decisions on everything the alliance government faces by having conferences and votes, majority of votes are made public so that the people themselves also get a say in the decisions. The Democratic Party is the dominant political party in The Soviet Empire makes up the majority of the Cabinet members. Since the alliance formation the political scene has taken on a life of it's own, somewhat. The Office Terms are as followed Government Parties * Communist Party * Skull Party * Independent Party 'Membership' The Soviet Empire is very selective of their members. However anyone can apply for membership in the union, Applications for membership can be found on their message forums. Once the applicant submits an application for membership it will be reviewed by a member of the The Soviet Empire Cabinet. If approved the applicant will be given a test based on the alliance history and philosphies. If the applicant passes they will be granted membership in the alliance 'Academy' The Soviet Empire Academy is responsible for educating the new members of the alliance. Once a student has graduated they become eligible to receive all the benefits that a full The Soviet Empire member is offered in the Alliance but are put on as probationary Members for 1 month. 'Foreign' The Soviet Empire currently is seeking mainly to work with its Aqua sphere counterparts through technology trading and resource collections, Treaties are important to The Soviet Empire but does not seek a large volume of them also. It sees it self Mostly Neutral but will fight when it's Attacked in the name of Peace, KGB being the Empires Elite are always poised for direct action when requested. Its formation through its Anti Marxist leader of the President has soften his stance due to Russia being such a massive land mass and with many different Alliances inhabiting its borders but he still works to bring all Soviet/Russians/Germans together one day under the Imperial Banner. ''Official Alliance Laws' * 1. Votes are public and all members can have a vote in alliance matters. Secret votes of any kind are considered counterrevolutionary and extremely dangerous. * 2. The Soviet Empire is an open alliance but all must register at the official forums even when invited to join. * 3. All members must move to Aqua .This will promote trade within the alliance * 4. Members who wish to leave must announce it in congress,failure to do so will be considered as treason and a threat to alliance security * 5. Members cannot declare war without permission of the Ministry of Defense. * 6. Members cannot spy on fellow members unless given permission from Ministry of Defense. * 7. Members must respect and obey treaties the The Soviet Empire has signed * 8. In time of war members must obey their assigned Commanding Group General Or Officers. * 9. Members must follow and obey orders giving by President And Prime Minister Also Cabinet * 10. Members must follow the The Soviet Empire laws. Members who break laws will be summoned to the The Soviet Empire Judicial Court and and will be tried in a fair trial. Punishment may follow but are not limited to monetary fine, congress suspension, alliance expulsion. * 11. Power may be individualized to 3 Cabinet Members if condition of a post war environment and there is no stable government. * 12. During time of war members cannot trade or aid(tech deal)with the opposing alliance * 13. During time of war member nations must follow orders from their assigned Commander or Commanding Group General without hesitation. * 14. New Empire Nations will be given Start Up Aid that Will Be 2 K For The New Empire Nation Member. That Members Must Agree To Stay 30 days then they are able Receive the AID If a nation Who Received the 2 K in AID Leaves The Alliance Be For there 30 days are up they will get 3 warnings to return or Pay Back The 2 K In AID Or face Military Action And getting there Next Alliance Notified About The AID Deal And Face Further Action On That Nation. 'Alliance Constitution' MORE COMING SOON We, the great nations of the The Soviet Empire Alliance, set out to bring life into the Aqua sphere and also to be one of the Peaceful alliances in the world of Cybernations. Therefore we are looking for those who strive to be the best, those who show progression and determination To Be Friendly And Will Defend The Fellow Members Of The The Soviet Empire Alliance. Article 1: Membership Membership into the The Soviet Empire Alliance shall be selective. 1. The The Soviet Empire Alliance shall be an Aqua alliance and all nations joining the The Soviet Empire Alliance will be given 15 days to move to the Aqua Team. 2. Application Process for Membership Any nation may request admission to the The Soviet Empire Alliance by submitting an application containing the following: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler Name 3. Past Alliances 4. Current Wars 5. A Link to your Nation Any The Soviet Empire Cabinet member may then ask the applicant questions in their application thread. The Minister Of Enlistment then will decide whether or not the applicant will be accepted and go into the next process. After an applicant is accepted they will be given a test about the history, rules and regulations of the The Soviet Empire Alliance. If passed they will be put on a 30 Day probation period. After 30 days on probation and successfully completing the tests the Minister Of Enlistment will decide whether or not the applicant will become a full member, or if they will not be accepted. Once a nation has been admitted and has passed its probationary period, it shall have the same rights and privileges as other members of the The Soviet Empire Alliance, including the right to submit a complaint for misconduct against any other member to the cabinet ''New Empire Nations will be given Start Up Aid that Will Be 2 K For The New Empire Nation Member. That Members Must Agree To Stay 30 days then they are able Receive the AID If a nation Who Received the 2 K in AID Leaves The Alliance Be For there 30 days are up they will get 3 warnings to return or Pay Back The 2 K In AID Or face Military Action And getting there Next Alliance Notified About The AID Deal And Face Further Action On That Nation. Article 2: Government The The Soviet Empire Alliance shall be ruled by a government consisting of the The Soviet Empire Alliance. The Cabinet shall be made up of Head Of Government * Empire President * Prime Minister Cabinet * Minister of Defense: * Minister of State: * Minister of Interior: * Minister of Trades: * Minister of Finance: * Minister of Enlistment: Other Officials * Attorney General * Chief Justice I * Chief Justice II President is the Head of State, Responsibilities will be to the people, Cabinet ,state, foreign affairs and threats both domestic and foreign. The President is in charge of guiding the government and alliance in all situations and holds the most authority. The President can exercise full authority during certain crisis if he deems it necessary: 1. Responses to attacks on the The Soviet Empire Alliance or its members 2. Call of cease fires during conflicts or war time. 3. Authorization of nuclear attacks. As A Last Resort Additionally, the The Soviet Empire Cabinet shall serve as the final authority in the alliance and shall have veto power on all actions, unless otherwise dealt with in the charter. Term of Office: The The Soviet Empire Heads Of State And Council Of Ministers will serve one year in office there is no term limiting How Many Time A Person Can Run for head of state or Council Of Ministers Head Of State members may only be removed if The Are Impeached For A good reason and have a 70% of the members of the The Soviet Empire Alliance votes to remove them. If a Council Of Ministers Member needs to be absent for a period of time not exceeding one month, the Council Of Ministers may appoint someone to serve in the interim. If a Council Of Minister member needs to be absent for an excessive period of time or chooses to step down, the remaining members in Cabinet will appoint a new member with a 3 Person Campaign for the spot and at the end of 2 weeks who ever has the highest vote gets the Ministers Spot but must be approved by the Head Of State And Other Council Ministers meaning approved by the President And Prime Minister The Council Of Ministers member must be willing to work for the alliance and not think they are getting just a free ride off of not being busy and being powerful in the alliance. Seats on Cabinet: When the The Soviet Empire Alliance grows and expands new positions and seats on the The Soviet Empire Council Of Ministers shall be made available as seen fit by the current Council Of Minister Members. These new seats will be created to fit a current need of the council and the The Soviet Empire Alliance. Head Of State Election Polls. * January 2nd - Elections Opens * January 19th - Elections Closes Head Of State Swearing In To Office Are Held On * January 20th and January 20th Ministers Election Polls. * February 2nd - Elections Opens * February 19th - Elections Closes Ministers Swearing In To Office Are Held On * February 20th and February 20th Council Deputy's Are People selected by one of the council members to help out with work that they need done and help with and other things each official Council Of Minister Members May Appoint up to 5 deputy's under them the deputy's do not have any special powers except for helping Council Of Ministers finish there work. They Can Not Call War Article 3: Government Office Vacancy In the Event of A Member Of Head Of State Or Council Of Ministers Vacates There Office Early the the remaining cabinet and Head Of State May Appoint Some One To Fill The Spot Until Elections Or By The Prime Minister And Empire President May Declare that Office to remain vacant until such time needed or until elections come. But in the event of a Head Of State Stepping Down From Office One Of Council Of Ministers Mostly The Minister Of State Or Defense May take That Role Until Elections Or The Rest Of The Cabinet And other Head Of State wants to hold a Election for that said spot. Article 4: War The The Soviet Empire Alliance shall be a peaceful alliance but will not hesitate to defend itself If needed But mostly wants to remain peaceful And Will Not Attack First With Out The Empire Presidents Orders. War in General: No member of the The Soviet Empire Alliance shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the The Soviet Empire President Or Prime Minister or the Minister of Defense but with the President And Prime Ministers Permission. Situations in which aggressive military action may be authorized include but are not limited to alliance wars, global wars, defense against rogue attacks, and action taken against rouge members. If a member of the The Soviet Empire Alliance is attacked, that member has the right to defend themselves. Alliance Wars: In cases of aggressive war, the government as a whole shall have power to declare war and shall do so by a majority vote of the The Soviet Empire Council and of the nation members. In situations where the safety of the The Soviet Empire Alliance or its members, such as attacks its members from rogue nations or aggressive alliances, the The Soviet Empire Alliance may unilaterally declare war on the attacker and start to mobilize the military to the defense of the alliance. After the government has authorized the war, the Minister of Defense shall be responsible for conducting it. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by the President And Prime Minister or in case of the President Or Prime Minister absence a majority vote of the The Soviet Empire Alliance. shall have the right to order a temporary ceasefire by majority vote but more lasting terms must be made by the President And Prime Minister. Wars Between Nations: In the event that a member of the The Soviet Empire Alliance comes under attack by a single nation not acting as a part of an alliance war, the nation attacked shall have the right to defend itself But First Must Notify the Cabinet and the cabinet will give the attacker them 3 Warnings To Call A Peace and a 24 hours Or Be Fire Upon . If the nation attacking is unaligned, that nation can be dealt with to the full extent of the The Soviet Empire military. If the nation attacking is aligned, diplomatic means must be used to resolve the dispute first and if diplomatic means are exhausted, military means may be used. Nuclear Weapons: The The Soviet Empire Alliance shall not carry out a first strike unless it is approved by the President And Minister Of Defense or under extreme circumstances such as the President Or Minister Of Defense absence an emergency vote by the The Soviet Empire Cabinet can authorize such an attack But If The Commanding Government Who Orders Chooses Not Attack He Shell Be Held To The Alliance Aftermath. In The Event Of War And A Government Crisis Where Both Head Of States Resign Removed Or Impeached From Office The Alliance Shell Be Governed By 3 Council Officials Mainly The Minister Of Defense Minister Of State And The Attorney General Will Take Charge And Command The Alliance Until Ether A New Government Is Set Up Or The Old Government Is Reformed and Restored To Power Each of the 3 people are in charge and no one out rules the other one. Desertion: In times of alliance war, members of the The Soviet Empire Alliance are not allowed to leave the alliance unless they have received prior approval from the government for such a move. Surrendering one's nation to the enemy or keeping one's nation in peace mode are allowed if so ordered by the government or if communicated to and approved by the government. The The Soviet Empire Cabinet should be lenient in giving permission if possible. Without approval, however, the actions described above will be seen as desertion. Government members, in addition, are not allowed to leave the alliance from the moment all nations are ordered to switch to DEFCON1. The Soviet Empire Alliance is considered to be at war 24 hours after all member nations are ordered to switch to DEFCON 1. If a Declaration of War is issued before all member nations are ordered to move to DEFCON 1, the 24 hour rule becomes shall be voided, and the The Soviet Empire Alliance is considered to be at war. Punishment for desertion and other crimes against The Soviet Empire Alliance during an alliance war by regular as well as government members will be decided upon in accordance with Article Four of this Charter, which will explicitly still be considered in effect for ex-members that deserted the The Soviet Empire Alliance as described in this clause. Any government position previously filled by a member that deserted the alliance and not yet filled when a vote regarding punishment is called shall be considered non-existent for the purpose of the vote. Article 5: Disciplinary Action The The Soviet Empire Cabinet / Head Of Government shall be the judicial body in the alliance. Punishable Conduct: The The Soviet Empire Cabinet shall have the power to discipline members of the The Soviet Empire Alliance for breaking the charter and for inappropriate or disruptive conduct. Punishment: The Soviet Empire Cabinet shall have the power to implement any punishment which it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including permanent zero-infrastructure through war. The member nations shall have the ability to overrule the decision of the The Soviet Empire Cabinet by a majority vote. Cabinet Misconduct: In the case of misconduct by a member of the The Soviet Empire Cabinet, the member nations shall have the power to remove a The Soviet Empire member from power by a 80% vote. Article 6: Amendments Any member of The Soviet Empire Alliance may propose amendments to the Charter. A majority vote of the member nations and a majority vote of The Soviet Empire Cabinet is required to ratify amendments to the charter. Article 7: Disbandment To disband The Soviet Empire Alliance, a majority vote of The Soviet Empire Cabinet and a majority vote of the member nations is required. The Soviet Empire Alliance shall not ever be merged with another alliance Unless Approved By Its Founders With A Vote Constitution Changes - Will Be In Red